1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrier of the type designed principally for transporting an infant in upright or sitting position and having shoulder straps for mounting the carrier on an intended user.
2. Prior Art
One type of known infant carrier includes an upright box frame supporting a fabric seat for an infant. Shoulder straps have their opposite ends connected, respectively, at the top and bottom of the frame for mounting the frame on the user, much like a rigid frame backpack.
In another type of known infant carrier no rigid frame is provided. Rather, the infant is fitted through the open end of a fabric bag with a flexible seat at or near its bottom. The legs of the infant may project through laterally spaced holes toward the bottom of the bag. Shoulder straps are connected at laterally spaced locations toward the top and bottom of the bag, and the infant may be carried at the front of the user.
With the known infant carriers it may be difficult to fit the infant in the carrier and then mount the carrier on the intended user, or it may be difficult to mount the carrier on the intended user and then fit the infant in the carrier. In addition, the known carriers are designed for one specific carrying position which may become awkward or tiresome for the infant or the user after the infant is carried for a substantial period. Further, a specific carrying position may be appropriate and comfortable for the infant and the user for a given weight or development of the infant, but may be inappropriate as the infant increases in weight, physical ability or activity level.